


Snap!

by littlealex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every picture tells a story, don't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap!

_snap!_

Jensen grinned, looking up at the large, familiar figure that had just invaded his personal space and enveloped him in a hug. Jared grinned back, his fingers squeezing over Jensen's shoulder tight for a second before he turned to the cameras.

 _snap!_

Jensen didn't know how Jared was so comfortable with it all. Not that he hadn't gotten used to it - easily, at that - but he was never quite so unrestrained in front of a sea of flashing lights and people calling his name. He watched himself, because other people were watching him; Jared just seemed to treat a red carpet like it was his living room. Which was easy if you were the world's biggest natural charmer, Jensen supposed. He bit back a laugh and pressed his hand to Jared's chest, looking out at the flashing lights and felt very lucky he was wearing sunglasses.

 _snap!_

"It's not that bad, man." Jensen heard the words rather than saw Jared say them, and he looked up at the other man. This time he laughed, but it wasn't at anything in particular, just for show, and pressed his hand to Jared's face.

 _snap!_

"Maybe not, but you're not the one getting asked about how you felt when your character got dragged into Hell." And maybe the bitterness wasn't directed at Jared, but at least they both knew that, and Jensen just pinched the other man's cheek like he was his grandmother and shook his head.

 _snap!_

It wasn't fair, really, and Jensen knew it, because it was a guilt trip move. "Shut up," Jared said, and the grin on his face wavered a little. That was the only trouble with trying to mask serious conversations with Jared - he was a terrible liar and couldn't hide his emotions for shit. Still, he managed to swallow back the upset look on his face with a very Sam Winchester facial expression and recovered with another smile.

 _snap!_

They were both facing the cameras now, arms around one another's shoulders, and Jensen just wished everyone would disappear. He didn't want to answer any more questions, just go inside so he didn't have to fake his smile anymore. In an attempt to move on, he gave a little salute to a photographer wearing a cowboy hat.

 _snap!_

Jared's fingers tightened over his shoulder and he looked up at the other man. "It's okay. Just a few more photos and we'll be done." And despite the words - or maybe because of them - Jared's smile still managed to be genuine.

 _snap!_

Jensen pressed his hand to Jared's chest again, his own smile genuine as it broke into a laugh.

 _snap!_

"I'm not as fucking emo as you think, dude," he said, slipping his sunglasses up onto his head expertly with the hand that wasn't still tucked up at Jared's shoulder.

 _snap!_

Jared laughed too, and the sound was so fucking contagious that Jensen couldn't help letting another one escape his throat. He cut it short, though, and just smirked as Jared cottoned on. "Yeah, you're just hungover. Don't worry, you can take a nap when we get inside."

 _snap!_

"Or I could just..." Jensen grinned, and it was partly for the cameras and partly for Jared when he shifted out from under Jared's arm a little before resting his head against the other man's shoulder.

 _snap!_

"Take a nap right now." Jared's laugh was loud and deep, as it always was, and shook them both. Jensen laughed as well, and the next moment they split apart. Jensen always hoped that nobody noticed the way their fingers lingered as they moved apart and down the runway.

 _snap!_

But they always noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first J2 story! Muchos gracias to loner_sock for encouraging me to post, spacetiger for letting me spoil her, and Meg for telling me it was amazing.


End file.
